Toilet training for toddlers typically involves the use of a waste receiving seat construction. In a conventional training seat, there is provided a base which is received and supported on an underlying surface. The base is provided with a guide which receives and positions a waste receiving container. The seat is removably supportable on the base and is provided with a waste directing aperture which is aligned with the waste receiving container.
Using the toddler potty trainer seat, the toddler is trained to “go to the bathroom” on the seat. When the activity is completed the seat is disengaged from the base and the waste receiving container is utilized to transport the waste to a conventional toilet for disposal. Thereafter it is necessary to carefully clean the waste receiving container prior to reuse.